


Come to Light

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara discovers something new about her husband's needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Light

Kara stalked through the cold air, wondering where the frak Sam had got to. The Pyramid game had ended long ago and their bed was cold. He'd probably had too much celebratory booze and passed out somewhere again. She'd wandered off when he'd started into that same damn story about the Panthers-Bucs match, and he'd already had more to drink than she had.

There was a low sound coming from the tent to her left, a male voice, Narcho's it sounded like, saying in a strangled voice, "Oh, gods, you feel so good. Yes, hold still, just like that, yes - "

Kara rolled her eyes, wishing the tents had thicker walls. She started to march past, but the response - a deep throaty moan curled immediately in her belly, both cold and hot at once, as she recognized it.

It couldn't be. No.

Her feet moved toward Narcho's tent anyway, and she silently lifted a corner of the flap to peer inside. She was ready to drop it, half-certain it would turn out to be someone else.

But no. There, in full view of the door, the low orange light of the lamp was shining on two naked bodies, close together on the floor. One was on his hands and knees, with a distinctive tattoo on his arm. The other was kneeling, pressed up against his ass, hands clutching at Sam's hips.

She stared for what felt like forever, eyes tracing over all that expanse of bare skin, gleaming with sweat, the shadows of shoulder and arm muscles bunched with strain, the low hanging head and closed eyes, how his hands were digging into the bed roll and blankets... Then she looked upward, ass and thigh and waist and chest, to watch Noel Allison frak her husband. 

She slipped sideways between the flaps, silent as a shadow, not that anything less than shouting would've gotten their attention. They were both wrapped up in their arousal -- Narcho's face was tight was concentration and panting breaths, and though his eyes were open, they were devouring the sight beneath him, hazy with lust. 

"Harder, do it harder, c'mon, give it to me, not enough," Sam muttered and pushed into Narcho hard enough they both gasped. "Frak me. Do it. Move."

Kara couldn't tear her eyes away. Anger and shock had somehow transmuted into voyeuristic thrill. She'd never expected to see Sam like this, but she couldn't move, couldn't speak and couldn't turn away when he used that voice to demand Narcho frak him.

The place reeked of alcohol, and she could see two empty bottles by her feet, and wondered just how much Sam had to drink before Narcho had seduced him. Though his words weren't slurred at all when he pleaded, "Gods, yes, need this, please don't stop."

She could see his erection, hard and straining but untouched beneath him, bobbing each time Narcho pushed inside him. Sam's gasping moans seemed different and needier than she'd ever heard, and they crawled inside her, seething between her thighs.

Kara opened her pants, lowering the zipper slowly and slipping a hand inside. She was wet and her clit was swollen and aching. She timed her rubs to Narcho's hips, trying to feel it as Sam did. 

Narcho started panting out fractured words as he closed in, rhythm speeding up. Kara did too, rubbing harder, while she watched the live-action porn in front of her, excited in spite of herself. She needed to watch this more often.

"No, damn it, not yet," Sam cursed him, but it was too late, Narcho had a few quick thrusts left, and he was done, climaxing with a low panting cry. 

Kara leaned against the pole of the tent, legs spread in a wide stance, fingers up inside herself until she came with a shudder.

The men didn't notice that she'd orgasmed to their frakking.

In the aftermath, Narcho got hilariously snuggly, draping himself across Sam's back, caressing him with his hands and murmuring, "oh man you are so gorgeous and perfect. That felt so frakking good..."

"Frak. Frak," Sam swore in frustration, beating his fist against the ground. He was still hard and unsatisfied.

"Hey, hey, I'll take care of you," Narcho promised and his hand went underneath, to wrap Sam's cock and pump it. "C'mon, baby, do it for me. You know you want it. Come hard for me."

Kara wanted to roll her eyes, except she was too busy watching Sam as he tensed under the stroking and his breathing became shredded pants. Then, in almost utter silence, he came into Narcho's hand with a jerk of his hips.

"Frak. Frak," he muttered, catching his breath. He flopped down onto the bedroll with a sigh and Narcho grabbed a cloth to wipe his hand on. 

Curiously, to Kara, Sam sounded almost disappointed. It was the odd tone in his voice that drove her to button her pants and finally pull away from the wall.

"You boys sure know how to put on a show," she drawled.

Narcho jumped and grabbed for his clothes, whirling around to face her in shock and dismay, and wide-eyed terror. "Thrace?"

Sam was utterly still, then started to shake. She watched wondering if he was trembling, then he gasped out, "Hi honey." And he was _laughing._

He didn't really seem to find it funny. It was kind of a broken laugh, like he'd already resigned himself to the worst and then it had walked in. The laugh faded, but he didn't stir.

"You, out." She pointed at Narcho and then the door. He hesitated for a moment, because it was his tent, but she glared at him. "Get out."

He went, leaving her alone with her husband in someone else's tent that smelled of sex and sweat and booze. She sat down cross-legged on the ground, near Sam. "I think we'd better talk."

He muttered into his elbow. "Nothing to talk about."

"How long has this been going on?"

""This?" he repeated with a shrug that rippled all the way down his body, still naked, still gleaming with sweat in the lamp light. "Me and Noel? First time. Me and men? Since I played for the Wildcats."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He laughed again, all hollow and humorless. "Oh sure, I'm going to tell the woman I love that sometimes, you know, just sometimes, I... " His words faltered, and continued more softly. "I get drunk and I feel so empty - like something's missing. I ... I don't... It's hard to explain. But I need to feel someone. Inside. I thought I could do without, but then I felt Noel's eyes on me, I knew what he wanted. It was easy." He let the words die away and when she didn't say anything, he added, with a bitter little chuckle, "So I blew it for nothing."

The temptation was there to take the simple way -- get angry and storm out. But she looked at him, so resigned to her leaving, that she couldn't do it. "You should've told me. I could--"

He interrupted sharply, as if determined to expose all the truth at once, "Baby, don't take this wrong, but you don’t have what I needed."

"You need a dick in your ass, is that what you're telling me?" He flinched at her intentional blunt way of putting it but made a soft sound of agreement. She regarded him for a long moment and shook her head. "You are a moron, you know that? Have you never heard of a harness? All you had to do was tell me. You know I'm game for anything."

"It was embarrassing," he muttered.

Now that was frakking hilarious. She laughed. "Less embarrassing than having me watch the whole thing?" She leaned forward and murmured, "Less embarrassing than getting frakked while your wife watches with her hand between her legs, getting off because it's the hottest frakking thing I've seen in months?" 

He very slowly turned over to look at her as if to see for himself that she really wasn't furious. He frowned at her in tired, drunken confusion. "You're not gonna divorce me over this?"

She lifted a finger. "First of all, you and me, we are forever married. I don't believe in divorce. Marriage is between you and me and the gods. For always. So you are not getting rid of me so easily. Second of all, I can't possibly divorce you for frakking around on me, when I do it right back and you put up with it, now can I? And third of all, it was frakking hot. Now I want to be the one to try to make you come this way." She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "And you know, honey, unlike poor Narcho, I can do it as long as you want."

He visibly shuddered and he reached up to grasp her shoulders, pulling her down to bring her mouth on his. His hands slid under her shirts to hold her hanging breasts, and when she slipped her own hand down his sweaty, broad chest and cupped him between the legs, she was smug to realize he was stirring for her. Narcho's hand hadn't been nearly enough, apparently, and her touch was enough to coax him erect again.

"Good thing my husband is insatiable," she murmured, grinning down at him as she knelt across his hips. As she pushed down on him, and she had to admit, feeling someone, **something** inside was a really frakking great feeling and if that's what Sammy wanted, then she could do it.

"No, you're inslatia-- insh-- whatever," he murmured, staring up at her with glazed, heavy-lidded eyes and let out a moaning sigh when she pushed down all the way, feeling his cock stretch her.

She giggled at his drunken slur. "Hold out for me, Sam."

Luckily since he'd come already he seemed in no hurry, and she frakked herself on him until the sweat was running down her body, and she was shuddering and only his hands holding hers kept her from falling as orgasm rocked through her. He came right after, flexing inside her, head thrown back and an almost-pained noise in his throat.

Then panting she let herself fall down on his chest and his arms wrapped around her back. 

"Lords of Kobol, we are really frakked up, aren't we?" she demanded with a breathless laugh.

"Pretty much," he agreed, but sleepily. 

"But we love it," she said. There was no answer, and seconds later, his grip on her slackened and she heard his heavier breathing of sleep.

She heaved a sigh, reached down to pull a blanket over her naked ass, and put her head down on his chest. Narcho was going to have to find someplace else to sleep the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is followed by "Dionysus" when Kara makes good on her promise.


End file.
